The Angel
by CataBlack
Summary: Luego que Quirón sepa la existencia de una nueva profecía, la interpreta como un héroe muy poderoso, lo que no se sabia que Percy Jackson era un ángel y no un semidiós griego
1. Chapter 1

_**En esta historia Luke aun no se une a Kronos, y va haber una mezcla griega y la religión de Dios y esas cosas.. Existe la profecía de Kronos que lo va a matar un niño de los 3 grandes, thalia es un pino y el resto lo verán a lo largo de la historia **_

* * *

POV ANNABETH

Quirón nos había llamado a la casa grande, Grover había mencionado acerca de una profecía muy importante y muchas otras cosas que ignore pensando en algún plan. Íbamos caminando por los corrales que estaban todos empapados gracias a la lluvia que nos había invadido, algo muy peculiar ya que en el campamento mestizo no puede llover si nosotros no lo queremos, eso se agregaría a mi lista de preguntas para Quirón.

Llegamos a la casa grande, iba tocar la puerta pero Grover se adelantó y la toco. El señor D nos abrió.

-pasen mocosos dijo con una mueca molesta en su rostro pero eso no me importaba ya que todo el campamento sabía que el señor D nos odiaba y a veces el sentimiento era mutuo

Nos adentramos en el cuarto donde estaba Quiron con unas cartas en sus manos, supuse que como siempre él y el señor D estaban teniendo un partido de naipes, era predecible que el ganador iba a ser Quiron, el señor D no le a ganado una partida de naipes al centauro hace 100 años.

-Siéntense niños -dijo Quirón luego nos señaló unas sillas al frente de él que estaban desocupadas.

-Gracias- le respondí-

-Bueno Annabeth, ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí?-me pregunto con voz calmada, pero sus movimientos corporales muy tensos-

-Bueno –respondi- por lo que me contó recientemente Grover debe ser por una profecía muy importante que recitó el oráculo, algo muy extaño ya que nosotros ya tenemos la profecía de cómo vamos a derrotar a Kronos, pero este asunto debe estar relacionado ya que estas muy tenso, pero tratas de ocultarlo hablando muy calmado.

-Como siempre señorita Annabeth no se equivoca, esta profecía se relaciona con Kronos, no se la voy a recitar ya que descifré de que se trata. Va a llegar un héroe a ayudarnos uno muy poderoso ya que se describió como "estrella caída del cielo", y va a sernos de gran utilidad en esta guerra, así que quiero que mantengas los ojos abiertos ya que la profecía especifico que iba a llegar esta noche

Con un movimiento de cabeza salí de la casa grande, me dirigí a mi cabaña a cambiarme la camiseta. Entonces sentí un ruido de un cuerno, supuse que era la cena.

Me dirigí a la mesa de la cabaña de Atenea, pedí una ensalada con carne y un jugo natural, algunos campistas de Hermes y otros de Apolo estaban ayudando para encender la fogata y empezar a hacer los tributos a los dioses. Me dispuse a observar como Luke arrojaba su comida a la fogata, es tan lindo pensé, no me había dado cuenta que lo estuve mirando por lo menos 5 minutos y el me devolvió la mirada dejando un sonrojo en mis mejillas avergonzada. Me pare rápidamente y fui a hacer mi plegaria y dije el nombre de mi madre Atenea, tire mi comida y vi cómo se hacía humo, me acerque a olerlo era esquisito, era como chocolate.

Hicimos lo usual nos pusimos a cantar canciones alrededor de la fogata, pero no sé porque de repente desvié mi mirada al cielo, las estrellas estaban brillantes esa noche, hasta que mi mirada le prestó atención a una en específico una muy brillante, que de repente se ilumino demasiado y fue bajando, yo creí que era mi imaginación, ya que las estrellas no caen en la tierra, explotan.

Entonces la vi más cerca y grite

-Cuidado, salgan de la fogata, - todos me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero luego miraron al cielo y salieron corriendo, los campistas de la cabaña de Afordita gritaron, _siempre dramáticos pensé_ -

De repente hubo un flash cegador y un golpe en la tierra como si hubiese caído un gigante de trasero en el suelo. Cuando se extinguió la luz me dirigí al lugar donde se produjo la caída, y vi un cráter gigante, con un cuerpo en el medio de este.

Me acerque más a al cuerpo, y vi solo un chico, llevaba una camisa blanca con los botones de arriba desabrochados dejando ver un poco de sus músculos, en el medio de estos había un collar tenia forma de corazón, pero lo más curioso era que brillaba, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados e iba con pies descalzados. Su piel era bronceada, su cabello negro y este tenía un peinado que los jóvenes suelen llamar mohicano (bueno si no lo conocen es con el pelo levantado y a los lados un poquitito mas corto) con una mechita blanca que le decoraba a la perfección. Su cara era preciosa, tenía unos labios rosados, la nariz perfecta, sus pestañas eran largas y su cara no tenía ninguna imperfección como manchas o granos era como un artista de Hollywood.

Deje de estudiar su físico cuando movió un poco su mano y sus pestañas abrieron paso a unos hermosos ojos color verde mar, él se apoyó con los codos e hizo un intento de pararse, uno fallido ya que sus piernas se estremecían y daban temblores como si nunca en su vida hubiese pisado tierra en su vida. Yo le tome la mano para que se calmara y no lo siguiera intentando.

-Ey, tranquilo, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunte con un tono maternal-

El estudio su alrededor a todos los campistas que lo miraban boca abiertos.

-Percy Jackson-dijo una voz muy hermosa, parecía que hubiese sido un sonido suave de campanas.

El trato otra vez de pararse pero lo único que logro fue caer y arrastrarse otra vez.

Cuando hizo otro intento yo lo agarre del brazo impidiendo una caída más, En ese momento llego Quirón y el señor D, primero me miraron a mi buscando que les explicara qué había pasado, yo solo pude modular un No sé. Luego ellos desviaron su mirada a Percy, que ahora parecía poder mantener el equilibrio, vi que el collar que llevaba aún tenía un brillo blanco, como si tuviera luz propia.

-Llévenlo a la casa grande dijo Quirón, mientras se alejaba, en ese momento llego Luke corriendo hacia donde estábamos Percy y yo, y sostuvo a el cuerpo de Percy. Y juntos nos dirigimos a la casa grande.

En el trayecto me di cuenta que el camino ya no estaba mojado como en la mañana, algo muy bueno ya que Percy se podía dejar los pies llenos de barro, estábamos pasando por los establos, donde estaban los pegasos y unicornios y estos comenzaron a moverse mucho intentando acercarse donde estábamos nosotros. Yo estaba extrañada ya que son animales muy orgullosos, y nunca se habían acercado a nadie a menos que sea por comida. Un pegaso dejo su cabeza inclinado como si estuviera esperando una caricia de parte de nosotros, Percy llevo su mano hasta ahí y lo acaricio y entonces se quedo tranquilo, yo empuje un poco a Percy en señal que apuráramos el paso, el hizo caso y siguió caminando para llegar a la casa grande.

* * *

_**Les gusto les encanto lo amaron.. yayay si igual es fome jashdhjashjd wuenno si les gusto sigan la historia jshdajsd y si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica déjenla en los comentarios**_

_**Soy principiante :cc **_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Sigue POV Annabeth

Seguimos caminando a la casa grande, el silencio reinaba entre nosotros. Yo ya estaba un poco cansada, el peso de Percy se estaba haciendo mayor a cada paso que dábamos, ya sentía el líquido salado saliendo de mi piel y sentía demasiado calor. Cubría mi incomodidad con una sonrisa tonta, mientras pateaba las piedras que cruzaban nuestro camino y el único pensamiento que revotaba en mi mente era de cuanto faltaba para llegar. Apenas nos demoramos a unos cuantos minutos, cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa grande, esta vez nos abrió el centauro Quirón, que ahora iba en su silla de ruedas motorizada, lucia como uno de esos señores gentiles que venden fruta en las ferias. Era muy evidente que él no quería asustar a Percy en el momento que llegara, ya que por experiencia sabe que es un poco caótico ver a un hombre mitad caballo en un lugar que no conoces. Luke soltó a Percy al llegar, iba a llamarlo pero cuando voltee él ya estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar.

-Pasen-nos dijo Quirón, mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras nosotros -

Nos adentramos en la habitación que ahora estaba muy diferente a lo usual, ya no tenía espadas y cabezas de monstruos colgadas, ahora tenía dibujos y cuadros como la típica sala de un director de escuela de infantes. Dirigí a Percy a la silla más cercana para al fin librarme de su peso, cuando saco su cuerpo del mío sentía aun la presión y el dolor en mi hombro derecho, no hice ninguna mueca ya que no quería que Percy se sintiera mal, opte a sentarme rápidamente, cerrar mis ojos y gozar mi inactividad.

Un carraspeo hizo que me sobresaltara y prestara atención nuevamente a Quirón, que ahora tenía una mirada insistente, que hasta a mí me ponía los nervios de punta a pesar que conozco al centauro desde los 7 años. Pero él no se fijaba en mí, se fijaba en Percy quien ahora estaba fascinado mirando unas cartas de la mesa tenía una sonrisa casi enloquecida en su rostro que desvelaban esas perlas blancas que se confundían con dientes. Quirón al parecer había perdido su paciencia que carraspeo otra vez para hacer que Percy se sobresalte con una mirada abochornada en su rostro mientras dejaba las cartas de nuevo en su sitio. Le dio una mirada avergonzada a Quirón mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosa como un pétalo de una flor.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?- pregunto con un tono muy tranquilo, casi rozando el mío cuando le hice la misma pregunta-

-Percy Jackson-

-Ok, Percy si te hago unas preguntas, ¿tú las responderás?

-Aja

-¿Tu sabes porque estás aquí?

-Si- con eso yo quede petrificada, ¿cómo iba a saber que era un semidiós? Nadie sabe cuándo llega al campo, al menos que sea un hijo de Afrodita, ella en muchos casos les decía a sus hijos que eran semidioses y los guiaba al campamento. Pero él no podía ser un hijo de Afrodita, todos sus hijos eran rubios oxigenados, él era bello pero su belleza era, como decirlo, más pura que los de la cabaña de Afrodita.

Quirón tuvo la misma reacción pero él no lo demostró en su rostro, este aún era tranquilo, se notó a leguas por el excesivo movimiento corporal que ejerció en ese momento.

-Bueno, entonces sabes quién es tu padre piadoso.

Me fije en el rostro de Percy, que hizo un gesto desconcertado

-Mi padre es Dios el creador y supervisor del universo.

Con Quirón nos miramos como diciendo, que coño está hablando este tipo y luego Quirón le dio una mirada confusa a Percy, el abrió la boca para hablar pero Percy lo corto.

-Yo sé que estoy aquí porque hay un Demonio con los ojos amarillos, que ustedes llaman Kronos que ahora está reunido un ejército de ángeles, demonios, vampiros y hombres lobo, lo único que les falta es sacar a Lucifer de la Jaula del infierno y estamos jodidos.

-¿Demonios? Pregunte yo muy confundida, este tipo tenía que estar bromeando, tal vez nos vendiera el cuento chino y luego nos dijera jajajaj se la creyeron, espere un movimiento sarcástico, pero no hubo ninguno, su cara era seria, como si de verdad todo fuera cierto

-Los servidores de Lucifer, que ustedes deben conocer como el Diablo-dijo el con total normalidad, como si estuviera diciendo que dio un paseo por el campo

- Si te hace sentir mejor el abominable hombre de las nieves no existe- dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

-¿Y tú que eres?-pregunto Quirón, quien ahora parecía haber salido de su shock-

-Un arcángel, soy el único ahora, ya que Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael se han unido al de ojos amarillos.

-Espera,¿ no que los ángeles son buenos?- yo llame a una pregunta-

-ya no, ya que nadie ha visto físicamente a Dios dicen que no existió nunca, muchos perdieron la fe y allá arriba esta reinando el caos, ángeles luchan por la corona y muy pocos aun creemos en que Dios exista.

Yo iba a formular otra pregunta cuando sentí un ruido extraño, seguida de un viento. Mire hacia el lugar donde había llegado una brisa y vi una figura de un hombre, tenía los ojos muy brillantes y miraba de una manera psicópata **_(me lo imagino y me dan ganas de mearme del susto ajhshdjasd )_**

* * *

_**Gracias por los comentarios y bueno ojala les guste este asjdahjd dejen sus criticas o sugerencias en los comentarios :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios*-* Aquí les dejo el tercero que porfin pude hacer una CATFIGHT jsahdjahshjd**_

* * *

_**Previamente…. **_

Yo iba a formular otra pregunta cuando sentí un ruido extraño, seguida de un viento. Mire hacia el lugar donde había llegado una brisa y vi una figura de un hombre, tenía los ojos muy brillantes y miraba de una manera psicópata

* * *

Lo observe detenidamente y era un hombre que lucía alrededor de 25 años, tenía los ojos de un azul cielo pero su cara era un semblante demoníaco y tenía una sonrisa sádica que hacía que cualquier persona se incomodara. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro que le cubría hasta las rodillas y un pantalón igualmente negro. En su cara vi triunfo como si hubiese esperado este momento toda su vida.

Percy se paró de un sobresalto de su silla, miro al hombre con una expresión de horror mezclado con la ira.

-Hola hermanito-dijo el hombre de una manera venenosa, mientras caminaba alrededor de Percy como estudiándolo.

-¿Qué quieres Gabriel?-pregunto Percy mientras miraba al hombre acusadoramente como si buscara un movimiento en falso para iniciar una pelea.

Gabriel se rio desaforadamente.

-Directo al grano, eso es lo que me gusta de ti Perce, bueno tú ya sabes lo que quiero así que házmelo fácil, dame tu corazón y dejare a tus amigos vivir-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia Percy

-No

-Percy hagámoslo por las buenas no quieres ningún herido, ¿verdad?

Percy desvío su mirada hacia nosotros con un aire de culpabilidad, y luego devolvió su atención a Gabriel que lo seguía mirando de manera insistente y con su mano en el aire.

-Entonces por las malas será-respondió, seguido de su puño que dio directamente en la mejilla de Gabriel, pero este no pareció sufrir ninguna lesión.

Gabriel soltó una carcajada, dejando a Percy con una mirada sorprendida. Cuando Gabriel termino de reír, le dio un golpe a Percy en la cabeza, haciendo que callera al piso fuertemente. Gabriel que aún no estaba conforme con esto lo pateo, y luego le apretó el cuello a Percy dejando ver la sangre que surgía de sus fosas nasales y boca.

-Sabes Percy ahí algo que todavía no aprendes y es que cuando recién caemos a la Tierra, nuestros cuerpos recién se están acostumbrando al poder, y por eso debemos sacarnos el corazón al bajar. Ahora eres un mortal, como todos en este asqueroso mundo-dijo de manera burlona, yo trate de moverme para atacar pero no pude, estaba congelada en mi lugar, era como si una fuerza me estuviera cogiendo.

-Consumiré todo tu poder y are que vayas al infierno y que nunca puedas salir-se detuvo un momento y comenzó a decir unas palabras de una lengua desconocida y vi como a Percy le comenzaba a salir una bruma blanca de su boca, y comenzaba a forcejear para salvarse.

Vi como las luces parpadeaban y seguido de un sonido extraño, vi a una adolescente que sostenía una daga extraña en su mano derecha que estaba en alto, ella tenía el cabello color chocolate, largo hasta la cadera, y su piel era muy blanca. Se dirigió corriendo a Gabriel y le cortó el cuello, vi que no le salió sangre solo brillo y luego su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, sentí que la fuerza ya no estaba y corrí hacia Percy que estaba tosiendo un poco. La chica le agarro la mano a Percy y elevo para lograr que se pusiera en pie, luego le dio un abrazo de oso, que hizo que me llegara un látigo de celos.

Observe el cuerpo de Gabriel y me di cuenta que habían unas alas negras alrededor de él como si estuvieran dibujadas.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte a la chica, que ahora estaba jugando con su daga.

-Por qué no lo respondes por ti misma-dijo mientras sus ojos se coloreaban de negro, muy diabólico, mi primer pensamiento fue _demonio _y puse una mano en mi bolsillo, asegurando que mi daga seguía ahí.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y dirigió su atención a Percy.

-Allá abajo esta el caos, la perra de Safrina está haciendo un ejército de los demonios más fuertes, están buscando las llaves de la jaula de Lucifer.

-¿Y el de los ojos amarillos?-dijo Percy

-su última orden fue buscar tu corazón, ya que no pudo hacer que te unieras a el, quiere tu poder, y no se detendrá hasta obtenerlo.

* * *

**_Espero que les guste;)_**


End file.
